One Day You Will Wake Up With Nothing But Your Sor
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson said she wished her dad's never met. What happens when her wish comes true? My first fanfiction! Rated T because i'm paranoid. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's Aisling here! Thank you for choosing to read this story. This story just popped into my head and I decided to write it. I am from England so I might have said things differently.**

**By the way, this is my first fanfic so please be kind because I would like to write more stories!**

**Enjoy!**

**CrissColferCrowe**

One Day You Will Wake Up, With Nothing But Your Sorrys"

Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson came home at 2:00 am on a Saturday morning. The 16 year old had just come back from Talia Puckerman's house party.

She slowly opened the door as to not wake her fathers who were hopefully sleeping upstairs. She quietly locked the door and made her way towards the living room. She was walking through the living room to go up the stairs when suddenly the living room light flashed on. Elizabeth stood frozen in her place.

"And what time do we call this"? her father, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, said in an authoritive tone. Her other dad, Blaine, stood next to Kurt with disappointment written all over his face. Elizabeth went pale (well, paler than normal as she inherited Kurt's pale skin and glasz eyes and Blaine's curly hair).

"I was at a party…I didn't mean to be so late but the party was quite far away and I didn't take the car, and I didn't even drink that much so you can't be that mad-"

"You disobeyed our trust Liz", Blaine interrupted, "We told you, no parties without our consent, and you went behind our backs. Why Lizzie?"

"Because I knew you would say I couldn't go. Come on dad's I'm 16 now! I'm trying to live my life!"

"You could have gotten seriously hurt Lizzie, what would we do if something were to happen to you? It would break our hearts", Kurt said, voice wavering towards the end.

"Dad, I appreciate your concern, but you have to leave me to make the decisions to myself!"

"No Lizzie, you have to be punished, you are grounded for a month, that means no T.V, no phone, no going out. You come home from school, you start on your homework, we have dinner together as a family, and you go straight to bed. Am I clear?" Kurt said clearly.

"WHAT! Come on dad! You cant be serious! You can't rule my life forever! That's not fair!" Lizzie spoke loudly. "Papa, are you going to have a say in this?". Lizzie gave Blaine her best puppy dog eyes she inherited from Blaine himself.

"I'm sorry honey, but your dad's right. What you did was wrong and you should be punished. Now get to bed". Blaine said.

"I can't believe this! Papa when are you going to make your own decisions instead of sucking up to dad, its stupid. You're Stupid! I hate you both" Lizzie shouted.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, having a silent conversation with each other. Kurt was the first to speak. "Honey, I sure hope that is the drink talking, I suggest we talk about this in the morning. Goodnight Lizzie".

"You know what; I wish you weren't my dads. Better yet, I wish you never even met each other!"

Lizzie saw the shocked looks on her dad's faces, Kurt looked like he was about to cry, bottom lip wobbling a small bit and eyes welling up with tears. Lizzie couldn't bear to see her dad cry in front of her, so she stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She went into the bathroom calmly, took off her make up, brushed her teeth, took a Tyenol for the hangover she was sure to have very soon, put her pyjamas on and got into bed. She lied awake for a while till she heard her dads finally coming up the stairs. She could hear her father sniffling and her papa shushing him gently.

"Come on sweetie, she didn't mean it. We'll talk about it in the morning, for now lets just get to sleep."

Lizzie turned to lie on her side; she also got her stubbornness from Kurt so she was not apologizing anytime soon. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

Lizzie jerked woke up after in the middle of the night hearing a banging noise coming from downstairs. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:02 am. She only slept like, what, 2 hours? She sighed and sat up in bed, put her slippers and dressing gown on and made her way downstairs to investigate the noise.

What she saw was definitely unexpected. There was a woman, dressed in white, standing by the mantle piece, looking at the family photos. Her long, brown straight hair fell just below her shoulders and her skin was pale as a ghost. Wait, was this a ghost? Lizzie saw what she was looking at; it was a picture of the day she was born. Her dads were sitting on the sofa with little Lizzie in Kurt's arms with Blaine pinching her nose.

"Who are you"? Lizzie said, just managing to find her voice.

The lady turned around to face her. "Cute picture you have there. You should be lucky for the gift you were given". Her voice was soft and quiet.

"And what gift would that be?" Elizabeth said.

"The gift of a family who love you dearly." Said the woman.

"Why are you here"? Elizabeth's voice started getting panicky.

"I am here to show you a world without you in it. A world where Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson didn't meet on the staircase at Dalton Academy. I trust they told you the story?" Elizabeth nodded. "Good, then take my hand, we have a lot to see and so little time". Elizabeth hesitantly took the lady's hand. "I suggest you close your eyes and hold your breathe for a few seconds, it can get quite uncomfortable and you might feel a bit sick if you don't listen".

Elizabeth begrudgingly listened to the woman. I mean seriously, why is she even listening to this stranger?

"You can open your eyes now sweetie", the woman said. When Elizabeth opened her eyes, what she saw made her take an intake of breath and let out a gasp.

**So tell me, is it good, bad? Should I carry on or should I give up and just stick to reading stories? Next chapter will be up soon!  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! The response to the first chapter has been amazing! Not going to lie, I did shed a happy tear then did a happy dance. I mean, 12 Story Alerts, 6 Favorites and 10 Comments! You guys! :')**

**In this story Sebastian (Sebastard) is already in Glee and perusing Blaine in this chapter.**

**So here's chapter 2. I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter. Just thought I should explain myself before the real stuff happens.**

**Response to ****fizzy123 question: **so is this woman just going to show her this world, or is she going to live it? **You will find out very soon :P**

**This chapter is set right at the start of the Karofsky bullying stage.**

**Sorry I put my old twitter up last time! Add me on this Twitter account for update times: aisling_colfer3 **

One Day You Will Wake Up With Nothing But Your Sorrys – Chapter 2

_Elizabeth begrudgingly listened to the woman. I mean seriously, why is she even listening to this stranger?_

"_You can open your eyes now sweetie", the woman said. When Elizabeth opened her eyes, what she saw made her take an intake of breath and let out a gasp._

Standing outside the building, the big plaque reading "William McKinley High School". Elizabeth had heard stories about this place from her fathers. She knew her dads would have a hard time growing up in a homophobic town, and high school was awful for everyone, but it would be worse for them.

The woman lead her to the back of the building where there was about 5 big guys wearing red jackets with WS on them, they must be the football players, but why were they standing by a dumpster? It has to smell bad and no one likes guys who smell bad. She see's a small boy, with brown perfectly coiffed hair, pale skin, and wearing the most fabulous outfit walking past the dumpster with his head down. Elizabeth hears the snickers of the jocks as they block the boys way.

"So Hummel, been avoiding your morning dumpster toss have we? You really hurt our feelings", a big jock with brown hair said in a mocking tone, earning laughs from the rest of the team. _Dumpster tosse_s? Thought Lizzie, then realisation hit her. _Hummel_…That was her dad?

Kurt said nothing, just continued to look down. Seconds later Kurt finally said, "Let's just get this over with, I'm already late for Glee practise". _What was that?_ Elizabeth thought. It was like her dad, or this boy had given up. She watched as 2 of the jocks lifted her father with such ease and threw him into the dumpster. Kurt didn't emerge straight away which worried Elizabeth. It wasn't till the jocks left when the warning bell went off that he decided to get out of the dumpster. His outfit was ruined, his hair was out of place, but he remained calm. He gracefully stepped out of dumpster and headed inside the school.

"What was that"? Elizabeth asked the woman, who she has yet to ask her name, "Why didn't he stick up for himself"?

The woman sighed. "He has been getting this treatment almost all his life at school. I think he has gotten used to it by now. I know what you're thinking, this has nothing to do with both of your dads, I just wanted to prepare you because it gets a bit worse."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at the woman. "What is your name?"

The woman smiled at Elizabeth, "All in good time my dear," was her reply.

Elizabeth felt like she had seen this woman before, not in person. She couldn't think where from.

The Woman said "Come on, still plenty to see. Next we're making a trip to Dalton Academy, so close your eyes."

Next thing Elizabeth did was open her eyes to the gates of Dalton Academy. How does she get us here so fast?

The Woman and I entered the big building. Me and my dads always joked about it being gay Hogwarts because there were boys everywhere. Some guys were hot. There were a lot of boys walking around holding hands. This was a big change from McKinley. No wonder Dad and Papa liked it here so much.

The Woman (what else could she name her?) led me to this big door which was made from thick wood. Next thing they were rehearsing a song. _Wow these songs are old?_ Elizabeth thought. She saw her dad sitting on the sofa with a boy who took a resemblance to a Meerkat or a Chipmunk, wait, was this the guy her dad told her about who was perusing her papa? Also that he was a jackass who turned over a new leaf after some stuff went down. That didn't last too long.

The music stopped and an Asian student (god he was cute) hollered for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, practise is over, thank you for your cooperation and I will see you Wednesday evening for our next rehearsal".

I watched as the Meerkat leaned over to talk to my papa, "So, are you ready for tonight newbie? My dorm room, 8 O'clock"? Sebastian said while sending Blaine a wink. What could he mean? 'Newbie'?

"Of course, been looking forward to it for a long time. You're different from all the other douche's I've dated in the past." Blaine said, with his signature smile.

Elizabeth thought about their conversation.._dorm room, late, newbie? Oh no, papa was going to have sex with this Meerkat?_

While Elizabeth was thinking, she hadn't noticed that the room was cleared; all that was left was herself and The Woman.

"He doesn't really go through with it, does he? He wouldn't do that to daddy?" Elizabeth said with worry in her tone.

The Woman sighed. "We're getting to it. Now we're going to be jumping back and forth, so now we're going back to McKinley. Are you ready?"

Elizabeth took a deep breathe. "Yes, I'm ready. Why do I have a feeling it's going to get worse from here?"

Elizabeth gave her a sad smile and held out her hand. Elizabeth took it and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they looked like they were in the hallway.

**There's chapter 2! Sorry this chapter kind of sucked. The next chapter will be up soon because of this. :P**

**This is my first story EVER and my English teacher for GCSE which was nearly 4 years ago told me that I have no potential and would fail my exams so she kind of put me off writing. Then I got a C so there, I showed her :P**

**Continue showing the love by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Guys I am so touched by the response I am receiving from this story. I checked my emails last night, and after I uploaded chapter 2 I have 6 more story alerts, 5 more favourites, 6 more comments and a favourite author! Seriously? I am sooooo happy! Keep reviewing though! And let me know if you want me to add anything to the story.**

**I have all these chapters written and have completed the story! I shall try and upload every night UK time.**

**WOOOO DARREN CRISS AND CHRIS COLFER WON #1 AND #2 2012 AFTERELTON HOT 100!**

**And also, what's this about HeMo being replaced on Glee? WHAT!**

**I am already planning a new story after this one. It is set in Season 2 and the episode of Rumours where Kurt is accused of cheating on Blaine with Sam. But Rachel and Finn tell Blaine as soon as they do their spying. Review and let me know if you're interested?**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee**: GAH, SEBITCHIAN! Sorry, I have a lot of internal rage relating to Evil Timon over there... Great chapter, but poor Kurt! And Blaine, no, DON'T SLEEP WITH THAT BASTARD! – **I just BURST out laughing at this comment! Hmmmm, we will see…*maniacal laugh***

**Georgisakura**: Thanks for the review G. **I will take note of your points for other stories.**

**So here's the next chapter! This chapter contains swearing and homophobic slurs. Well, like 1 word..**

One Day You Will Wake Up, With Nothing But Your Sorrys – Chapter 3

_The Woman sighed. "We're getting to it. Now we're going to be jumping back and forth, so now we're going back to McKinley. Are you ready?"_

_Elizabeth took a deep breathe. "Yes, I'm ready. Why do I have a feeling it's going to get worse from here?"_

_Elizabeth gave her a sad smile and held out her hand. Elizabeth took it and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they looked like they were in the hallway._

Elizabeth was in the middle of the hallway. She saw her father standing by his locker right next to her. Elizabeth jumped back from him. "Shit! Can he see us? Is he going to recognise me?" Elizabeth whispered to The Woman.

"No sweetheart, he can't see you, and again no he won't recognise you, you don't exist remember?" The Woman replied. Elizabeth looked at her father again; next thing she knew, the same jock who threw her father in the dumpster was hovering over my smaller father. I couldn't hear what was being spoken, but the last bit of the sentence shocked me to my core.

"..if you don't kill yourself soon, then I will do it for you. Fags like you don't deserve to walk the streets and breathe the air us normal people breathe. Just do everyone a favour, even your glee club ignore you now. Wanna know why, they think you're a waste of space. So just do the school and your family a favour and end it." Then the jock pushed Kurt into a locker really hard and walked off with the biggest smile on his face.

I turned to The Woman with tears in my eyes, she also had watery eyes, but the tears never fell. I turned back to find my dad wiping his own tears, before walking quickly to a room. I was walking on autopilot when I followed him, it lead to what looked like a choir room.

Dad walked into the room with eyes still filling up with tears. Is it me or did he look a lot smaller since I last saw him getting thrown into a dumpster? His signature jeans (which he still wears) were loose and baggy. Not a good look. Dad just looked defeated. His hair was flat, he was paler than usual, his eyes looked like they had lost the light in them a long time ago. What shocked Elizabeth most of all, was that none of his supposed 'friends' even blinked an eye at him. They completely ignored him when he walked in, well, limped in and took a seat at the back, silently crying.

It broke her heart to see her dad crying (again). "Why isn't anyone helping him? Why are they ignoring daddy?" Elizabeth said brokenly.

"Their scared. The glee club always got the 'special treatment' including slushee attacks. They don't see how serious this is. They just think that it's normal glee club treatment."

Elizabeth looked at her dad sadly. God she wanted to hug him so badly. She kept staring at her dad until the teacher said rehearsal was over. Kurt was the last to leave, taking his time to gather his books and bag. He looked deep in thought, looking around the room with a sad smile on his face. He slowly left the room without looking back.

Elizabeth stared at him, then turned to The Woman, "What the hell was that! Seriously! My Godmother's Santana and Brittany? Even Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel? They didn't do anything? I am seeing them in a different light now; I'm starting to lose total respect for them." Elizabeth said tearfully.

The woman smiled sadly. "Next we're going back to see your papa, this is a week after the events we've seen today. You ready?"

Elizabeth looked at the Woman and said, "Since we're going to be together for a while, can I at least get a name?" The Woman just shook her head. Elizabeth gave up and reached for The Woman's hand.

**It killed me to write the homophobic slurs but I thought they had to be included. Just so you know, I am definitely not a homophobe, Klaine are endgame.**

**And just in case I get messages from people asking why I didn't include the kiss, Blaine and Kurt never met, so Blaine didn't tell Kurt to stand up for himself and about courage. So I decided not to include the kiss otherwise it wouldn't make sense, and I've made Karofsky a bit darker.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow night same time between 10 to 11 pm. Just a warning :P**

**Oh yeah…keep reviewing!**

**CrissColferCrowe**

**PS. Add me on Twitter:**** aisling_colfer3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapters coming a bit later..I came back from Zumba and fell asleep in the bath! Numpty!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Nekokitty55:** Blaine was pretty hard to write about! I could either make him hate himself and have a low self esteem or have him getting his heart broken from the Gap guy but then the timing would have been off so I went for option a. And I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART! *throws cookies and unicorns and bunny rabbits at you*

**Totallystarstruck: **hmmmm we shall see…yeah I thought that was a bit weird in the episode? Or is just me?

**Cherrys-on-top:** oh no you have anything to worry about! I'm trying to update every night! Depends what I feel like and if I have work the next morning :P I know what you mean though, there's a really amazing story and it didn't update for 6 months and I'm still waiting for the next bit and the suspense is killing me!

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl:** Gah! I'm like that, I can't tell you how many times I've cried at a FanFic when my favourite character dies (mostly it's Kurt). Every time I think about one particular fic I burst into tears and I can't stop the floodgate! I'm awful! And I know right! I made them really bad in this fic to make me hate them more!

**Also thank you everybody else for reviewing! Keep them coming!**

**This chapter kinda sucks. I didn't really know what to do for Blaine.**

**For preparation for the next one… *LE CREYS***

One Day You Will Wake Up With Nothing But Your Sorrys – Chapter 4

_The woman smiled sadly. "Next we're going back to see your papa, this is a week after the events we've seen today. You ready?"_

_Elizabeth looked at the Woman and said, "Since we're going to be together for a while, can I at least get a name?" The Woman just shook her head. Elizabeth gave up and reached for The Woman's hand._

Next they were in what looked like a car park. It looked like they were outside a club. The sign on the building said, 'Scandals"? Elizabeth looked at The Woman with a confused expression.

"Scandals is a gay club in Lima. Your papa will be out in a second," replied The Woman. Just as she spoke these words, a young man stumbled out of the club, clearly drunk. His hair was all sticking up, showing his mini afro of curls, his clothes were crumpled and his shirt was hanging out. He was with another older man.

"Hey watch the Armani alright? Jeesh this shits expensive. Anyways, you sure you're okay with the back seat of my car? It may be a bit cramped but it would do. I had this one boyfriend who broke up with me after we had sex in his dorm room. Can you believe it? My cars just this way." Blaine slurred. The man followed behind Blaine. The man grabbed Blaine and pulled him into the nearby ally. Blaine looked dazed and confused.

"Give me your wallet and your car keys now or I'll beat the shit out of you and take it anyway", the older man said menacingly. Blaine quickly handed over his goods; "look how pathetic you are, that right, it there in the dirt, that's were people like you deserve to be", afterwards the man ran away to Blaine's car and drove away.

Blaine just sat there on the ground of the ally, (Kurt would have a fit if he ever found out papa was sitting in an ally, think of the dirt on his trousers.) He started crying, "Why does my life suck so much," he whispered under his breathe. He got up and stumbled down the street.

Elizabeth ran up to her papa, he was so broken she just wanted to sit on the sofa with her dads and watch the most awful chick flicks. Not watch her papa fall apart before her eyes. That Meerkat is sure going to get what's coming to him for doing this to papa!

When Blaine was out of sight, Elizabeth turned to The Woman with a devastated expression. The Woman understood and nodded, and held out her hand for Elizabeth to take. Elizabeth closed her eyes, when she reopened them she was somewhere completely unexpected.

**Ooooh cliffie. Hehe! Sorry this chapter is SO short!**

**I won't leave you in the dark for too long. I always hated it when authors did this but it kinda makes me feel powerful. I'm awful I'm sorry!**

**Next chapter gets HEAVY**

**Just a warning.. I CRIED whilst writing the next chapter..literally sobbing!**

**So anyways, *clears throat*. Until next time!**

**Peace out.**

**CrissColferCrowe**

**Ps. ADD ME ON TWITTER: aisling_colfer3 (I gave you my old account before :S )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooo! You're having the chapter earlier than usual! *tiny claps* I have to get up for school tomorrow for the morning *boo* so I'm going to bed early!**

**So this chapter had me crying for 2 hours straight after writing.**

***WARNING* - you may need a jumbo box of tissues or a shotgun for myself.**

_When Blaine was out of sight, Elizabeth turned to The Woman with a devastated expression. The Woman understood and nodded, and held out her hand for Elizabeth to take. Elizabeth closed her eyes, when she reopened them she was somewhere completely unexpected._

One Day You Will Wake Up With Nothing But Your Sorrys – Chapter 5

The large gate read: _Memorial Park Cemetery & Mausoleum._ Why the hell would The Woman be taking her to a cemetery?

The Woman appeared to have read her mind and only replied with, "You'll find out soon." Elizabeth was getting a little bit fed up with this saying.

The Woman led her through so many headstones, until she slowly stopped at one, which was right under an Elm Tree. Messages were written with small labels hanging from yellow and blue ribbons hanging from the tree branches (daddy's favourite colours?). Many read more or less the same thing, _RIP, I'm sorry, love you, Dolphin, Sweet Porcelain, Family, why son?_ Looking down at the headstone, she made a strangled cry as she read the name on the stone.

* * *

_Kurt Hummel_

_27/05/1993 – 13/11/2011_

_Son, Friend, Brother, Family_

_You left us too early,_

_Gone but not forgotten,_

_Because I Knew You,_

_I have Been Changed For The Better_

* * *

A sob got caught in Elizabeth's throat; she collapsed on top of where her daddy was buried. She held on to the headstone as if it would disappear if she took her hands away.

"He committed suicide that night. When David Karofsky made the threat to your father, he could no longer handle it. Your Uncle Finn found him the next morning. He thought Kurt was just sleeping when he called his name to come down for breakfast. They realised too late that Kurt had managed to find Burt's heart pills. Your grandfather later said he had noticed how distant Kurt had been the few days leading up to this tragedy. How he would walk around the house as if something was going to hurt him, he jumped at loud noises, he didn't eat much at dinner times and stopped speaking to everyone, only one sentences like _hi, bye, yes, no_, etc. Karofsky was arrested for harassment but was later freed after no evidence was found that Karofsky was the only perpetrator for the bruises marring his skin. In spite of this, Principle Figgins issued a 'No Bulling Policy' after much begging and pleading from Coach Sue Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Mr Schuster, and all of the glee club."

Elizabeth slowly sat up and stroked her fingers across the lines of her fathers name on the headstone. She stood back up and looked at The Woman.

"Take me home, please." Elizabeth said, after erupting into more sobs. "I messed up. I should never have said all that hurtful stuff to my daddy and papa. I want to make it right, I have to make it right. My daddy can't die." The teenager wailed. "Please, I'm begging you, take me home".

The woman looked at Elizabeth before holding out her hand for the teenager to take. Elizabeth looked at The Woman and smiled, taking her hand before closing her eyes one last time on this journey.

**Dear God I am SOOOO SORRY! It killed me to do this to Kurt. He is and will always be my favourite character on a TV show. I was listening to Roots Before Branches while writing this and am sobbing my heart out.**

**I know some of you hate me for killing Kurt, God I know I deserve it, but I honestly think if he hadn't met Blaine, I don't think he would have got through it all. That's just my opinion**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter. God it's such an emotional rollercoaster.**

**I was going to have The Woman show Elizabeth the funeral but decided not to, but if you want me to put it up at the end as a deleted scene then I can do that? Just review and let me know!**

**I know I probably don't deserve this, but please review? I really want to know what you all think of this story?**

**Also what do you all think about the new story I'm thinking of doing? Yay or Nay?**

**Twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the last chapter of my first EVER fanfiction. *tiny claps***

**I would like to start by saying a massive THANK YOU to everyone who Story Alerted, Favourited, and commented on my story and even AUTHOR ALERTED! WOW! It was an emotional journey we faced together ;)**

**But seriously, you guys have been the best so I'm sending you all hugs right now.**

**Review answers:**

AlittleKlainer & Kurtstalker – I'm glad you agree! (well not in that tense but ya know) Most of my friends disagree with me but I'm glad I've got you on my side!

Olivia Marie 20 – of course it will be a happy ending! Thanks for reviewing!

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl – AAHHH! Sorry for making you cry! I had the same problem with my parents, they were like "why are you crying"? and my brother goes "shes writing a fanfic, leave her be." Thank you for your reviews, they really put a smile on my face! :)

**Right, here's the last chapter..*eyes water***

One Day You Will Wake Up With Nothing But Your Sorrys – Epilogue

"_Take me home, please." Elizabeth said, after erupting into more sobs. "I messed up. I should never have said all that hurtful stuff to my dad and papa. I want to make it right, I have to make it right. My daddy can't die." The teenager wailed. "Please, I'm begging you, take me home"._

_The woman looked at Elizabeth before holding out her hand for the teenager to take. Elizabeth looked at The Woman and smiled, before closing her eyes._

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find her papa, Blaine shaking her awake. Wait, why was she in bed? She looked at her clock, 5:02 am. Then realisation struck her, it was all a dream!

"Honey, are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep!" Blaine said with evident concern in his voice.

Elizabeth leapt up from her bed and ran to her parent's room. She just had to make sure. When she opened the door she saw a bleary eyed Kurt attempting to sit up to see what all the noise was for. Elizabeth made a noise which sounded from a relieved cry to a sob and ran over to Kurt and jumped on top of him, enveloping him in a hug and smothering him with kisses, while chanting, "_I'm sorry, I love you, I won't disobey your trust again, please forgive me?"_ Blaine came running into the room and ran over to the bed to go hug his daughter while Kurt sat there startled by what just happened.

Elizabeth sat on Kurt's lap; while he hugged her Blaine was soothing her hair. This reminded her of the picture The Woman was looking at before she saw all those awful things happen to her dads. Eventually, her crying subsided and she slept in her dads beds, sandwiched between them, as if they'd be gone if she opened her eyes. Kurt and Blaine kept looking at each other, thinking what just happened, soon they followed and fell asleep.

The next morning, the Hummel-Anderson's decided to forget the events of the night before. Elizabeth debated whether to tell her fathers about her dream, vision, whatever you want to call it, but decided it could wait till later when everything had fully processed. Elizabeth offered to help her dad make breakfast. While eating at the dinner table, Blaine offered to have a movie day for the rest of the day as Kurt and Blaine had the weekend off work. This earned an eye roll from Kurt but soon agreed once Elizabeth and Blaine gave him the puppy eyes. Afterward breakfast, they all sat down on the sofa to watch one of many Disney movies (that's if they kept letting Blaine pick the movies) Elizabeth went over to the shelf of films they owned. She passed the mentle piece from her vision. Her eyes went to a photo, a very old photo, of a young boy, wearing a blue shirt, black trousers and a bowtie, his hair perfect, he had his front tooth missing but it was evident that it was her dad, Kurt. She looked and saw that Kurt was sitting on a woman's lap; she had brown straight hair that came to her shoulders, and a pale complexion just like her fathers.

"Who's this in the photo dad?" Elizabeth shouted from the living room, she thought she might as well ask.

"That's your grandmother sweetie, she died when I was 8. You were named after her, you actually remind me of her everyday", Kurt smiled sadly, and went back to his conversation with Blaine.

Realisation hit Elizabeth like a speeding train. The woman in the picture, and from her dream, they were the same person. Elizabeth smiled to herself and looked back at the picture, "Thank you" she whispered under her breathe while stroking the face of Elizabeth Hummel Senior on the picture. She picked a movie and gave it to Blaine to put in as she snuggled in the middle of her dads, mostly attaching herself to Kurt. Elizabeth decided it was now or never to tell her dads about her dream.

"Before we start the movie can I just say something? I love you guys so much. You know that right? That stuff I said last night, I didn't mean at all, I was upset and being a spoiled brat. I had a dream last night, well God I hope it was a dream. You know how I told you I wish you never met each other?" This earned a stiff nod from both of her dads, "well I had a dream about what you were like if you hadn't met. It was awful, Papa, you lost your virginity to that Meerkat you guys keep talking about, and he left you broken hearted, and then you lost all your confidence and self esteem and started throwing yourself around." Blaine gave a confused look then felt Kurt squeeze his hand. He then looked at Elizabeth, so she knew it was her queue to continue, "And daddy, I saw the bullying get worse at your old school, that big guy said some horrible stuff to you and you lost it, and you killed yourself." Kurt and Blaine gave a gasp in shock and Blaine had tears rolling down his cheek, Kurt just looked stunned, Elizabeth continued, "I didn't actually see you commit suicide, one minute I was with you in the choir room, then next I was in a grave yard in front of your headstone, a-and.." that's when Elizabeth lost it. She hung on to Kurt, desperate sobs shaking her thin frame. All Kurt and Blaine could do was hang on to Elizabeth till her crying subsided.

Kurt thought it was his time to speak up, "Honey, I'm going to be completely honest with you, if I hadn't had met your Papa then I have no idea where I'd be, probably either in an institute or in a box in the ground. That's why I took what you said really badly. But everyday, I wake up with this man, and I think to myself, 'I'm so glad I met this man, because if I hadn't met Blaine, I wouldn't be happy, and I wouldn't have a beautiful girl like you." Now the Hummel-Anderson family had tears in their eyes. They sat there and held each other until they looked at the clock and realised it was nearly 1 o'clock. They've been crying for more than an hour.

"Okay lets stop being sappy and get Basil and the Great Mouse Detective on! What we need to cheer us up is a detective mouse!" Blaine laughed while trying to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth grabbed the remote and pressed play while Kurt got the blanket from the top of the sofa and wrapped it around the family. The events of the night before long forgotten.

Elizabeth Hummel Senior looked at the family, smiled, and walked away.

I think they'll be alright.

***GAAHHHH***

**And that's it. Crappy ending I know, but I never know how to end stories.**

**Thank you so much everyone for reading One Day You Will Wake Up With Nothing But Your Sorrys. (Sorry the title is so long! But I thought the lyrics suited the story well). **

**I should have my next story up very soon as well. Its set in the Rumours episode where Rachel and Finn tell Blaine that Kurt was cheating on him while on their Stake Out. Drama! Drama! Drama!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD THE FUNERAL. I WILL UPLOAD IT AS A DELETED SCENE IF I GET ENOUGH PEOPLE SAYING YES!**

**This is Aisling signing off,**

**Peace**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Deleted Scene The Funeral

**Thanks everyone for messaging me about the Funeral Scene!**

**It is finally here!**

**CrissColferCrowe**

* * *

Deleted Scene – The Funeral

"…In spite of this, Principle Figgins issued a 'No Bulling Policy' after much begging and pleading from Coach Sue Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Mr Schuster, and all of the glee club."

Elizabeth stared at The Woman, unfalling tears in her eyes. She blinked the tears away, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that the scene had changed again.

They were still in the cemetery, but this time, Elizabeth was looking at the distraught faces of her dad's friends and family. The rain was coming down hard, but no one seemed to notice, or they didn't care.

She made her way up the isle, where everyone was seated, facing the coffin, with her daddy inside. Elizabeth choked out a sob, then looked around to see if anybody heard her, wondering why a strange girl was attending a funeral of someone, her dad, who in this world he never had. They didn't. Next to the coffin, there was a stand with a microphone on.

Elizabeth must have come just in time, as the priest started the service. She knew her dad didn't believe in God, so she knew that it must have been her grandma and grandpa's doing.

While the priest was talking, Elizabeth walked up the isle to see if she could spot anybody she knew. She recognised a few people she had met at her dad's birthdays, and also pictures around the room. She saw all the New Directions, except Finn, all huddled together, holding hands.

She did a quick once over at the crowd of people that came to her dad's funeral, and noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in sight. Her dad must have truly touched these people.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Grandpa Burt walking up to the stand, holding a piece of paper, which was already getting wet from the rain. _Seriously, who would have an outside funeral?_

"_I am truly honoured that a lot of people came to my boy's service today, it's great to see how many lives he touched."_ Burt began, clearing his throat, he continued.

"_Kurt is, well was, a special boy, he was always different from the other boys in the playground. Me and Liz, we would always worry about him, I mean, we almost lost him when he was newborn, so we both pledged that we would do anything in our power to protect him from the cruelty of the world we live in. When Liz died, Kurt became my saviour. He was the reason I got up in the morning, he was the one to make sure I ate, and slept. God he was such a stubborn kid," _Everyone chuckled at this, Burt gave a sad smile.

"_But, I failed him, If only I had done my job properly, we all wouldn't be sitting here." _Burt's hands started to shake as he was reading from his soggy notes. He then walked over to his son's coffin, and placed his hand on the head of the coffin.

"_Kurt, kiddo. I am so, so sorry, I will never forgive myself," _Burt sobbed, and collapsed on top of the coffin, sobbing hysterically.

Finn walked up to Grandpa Burt, and gently moved him back to his seat. Her grandpa looked so _broken. _Like his whole world had been ripped away from him like a tornado, it pretty much had.

Elizabeth watched as her auntie Rachel walked up to the stand, and tapped the microphone to make sure everyone could hear her. That's her aunt.

"Kurt, you were my best friend," Rachel began, her very shaky. "I remember how we pretended we were twins in Kindergarten. I also remember the first day we met. I um, I was sitting by myself on the first day, waiting for someone to be my best friend, but nobody came and sat next to me. I-I was almost in tears, until you came up to me and asked if you could sit next to me, as everyone else was mean. After that, we became two peas in a pod. That was the greatest day of my entire day, the day I finally made a friend." Rachel scrunched her face together, holding back a sob, putting her hand to her mouth.

"I'm going to sing a song Kurt, a song that signifies our friendship. I also want to announce that this will be the last time anyone will hear me sing. My Broadway dreams are crushed, I mean, what's the point of making your dreams come true when your partner won't be able to anyway," Rachel said. Finn and most of the New Directions looked at her as if she was from another planet with four heads. She ignored them.

_'I watch you close your eyes, for the last time. _

_And I know I'll never see your face again_

_I washed your clothes and I wiped the tears from my eyes. _

_And no one understands,_

_Of the thing we had and all the things we shared._

_But I am missing you, I'm missing you_

_And all I'm left with are pictures and memories, fade in time._

_I watched all the poring rain, slot down my window pane_

_I watched the clock go around a thousand times_

_I spend all those sleepless nights thinking about the times when you were always around. _

_And now it's the final goodbye, I know you think it's the last time._

_But I am missing you, I'm missing you_

_And all I'm left with are pictures and memories, fade in time._

_I can't believe you're gone forever and I will never see that smile again_

_But I can hear your voice repeating my name_

_So, I watch you close your eyes, for the last time,_

_And I know I'll never see your face again.'_

Elizabeth watched with tears running freely down her face as Rachel broke. She was walking back; Finn was coming over to her to comfort her, when she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Burt got up form his seat and offered her comfort, and crying together, he also thanked her for the song._  
_  
"Why did he have to kill himself?" Rachel sobbed into Burt's shirt.

"He didn't kill himself, he was murdered!" Brittany cried, sobbing into Santana's hold.

Everything was in chaos after that. Elizabeth looked around to see where The Woman was. When she finally spotted her, she ran over to her, held her hand, closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was back facing her father's gravestone.

"Your Grandpa Burt killed himself 2 weeks later. He couldn't live without his son, his last blood relative. Rachel quit Glee, and never sang again, she's now volunteers at the Trevor Project, talking to teenagers thinking of suicide. She thought that she owed it to your father. Finn was back to being a bully, anyone that looked at him he lashed out, he died at 33 from a drugs overdose. Finn's death ruined Carole; she became depressed, and died alone at 65.

The New Directions disbanded after Kurt's death, and life was never the same again for those individuals." The Woman said.

Elizabeth couldn't take anymore of this, she was crouched down at her fathers grave.

Elizabeth slowly sat up and stroked her fingers across the lines of her fathers name on the headstone. She stood back up and looked at The Woman.

"Take me home, please." Elizabeth said, after erupting into more sobs. "I messed up. I should never have said all that hurtful stuff to my daddy and papa. I want to make it right, I have to make it right. My daddy can't die." The teenager wailed. "Please, I'm begging you, take me home".

The woman looked at Elizabeth before holding out her hand for the teenager to take. Elizabeth looked at The Woman and smiled, taking her hand before closing her eyes one last time on this journey.

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**The song I used is Abi Phillips – Missing You. Such a beautiful song.**

**I was going to use her other song 'Time To Let Go' for someone else to sing, but I couldn't find the lyrics.**

**But seriously, you have to listen to them songs, their so sad but amazing.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
